


Kingdom Hearts: Corrupted Universe

by Metalocelot98



Series: Kingdom Hearts Mirrored Darkness [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, F/F, Kingdom Hearts Alternate Universe, Major Character Injury, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Having completed their Mark of Mastery Exams Sora and Riku both decide to head home too rest, but something goes wrong with the keyhole and the duo wind up in an alternate Traverse Town were the population isn´t to friendly towards the Sora specifically. Meanwhile a young reverse dual wielding keyblade user does everything in his power to make sure Sora doesn´t leave Traverse Town alive. However with this going in Traverse Town other worlds are being plunged into darkness and the one who is behind it isn´t Organization XIII or Xehanort or Maleficent, but Sora himself.





	1. Fallen to far

12 Years Ago Hollow Bastion...

Riku was fighting Sora with the Kingdom Key, but Sora was to strong with the Kingdom Key D.

¨Sora you need to stop this madness your only going to cause pain and suffering¨ Riku said as he suffered a blow to his rib cage from Sora as a loud and sickening crack was heard.

¨Riku why can´t you understand that if I do this then I can bring her back¨ Sora replied as darkness flowed from his body his eyes now a deep amber color. ¨If I do this then we can all go back to how things were at the islands, you, me and her we can all go back to the way things were¨

¨How could you fall so far that you forgot Kairi´s name¨ Riku whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

That´s when Riku heard Kairi´s voice for the very last time begging with him.

´Riku please you have to bring Sora back to his senses you need to convince him that I can´t come back´ Kairi said inside Riku´s head as he felt more tears fall from his eyes.

´Kairi if only we hadn´t been so obsessed with getting you back home then maybe you would still be here´ Riku thought as Sora fired dark firagra at him as he tried his best to block it only to burn his left hand severly.

¨Riku don´t you understand that if I do this things will go back to normal¨ Sora said but suffered a devastating uppercut slash to his chin from Riku´s keyblade as he flew up and came crashing back down a few feet away.

¨Sora she can´t come back no matter what, because¨ Riku said as Sora cut him off.

¨BECAUSE WHAT RIKU¨ Sora shouted at him as tears fell from his eyes.

¨Because you killed her¨ Riku said as he ran at Sora with the kingdom key as Sora took a step back the kingdom key D resting against his left side as he surged forward with sakura petals falling as he swung his keyblade in a right handed slash with Sora standing behind his former best friend with his keyblade outstretched behind him. Riku´s body arced back as his keyblade flew up into the air, landed on the ground and dematerialized as he himself collapsed to the ground.

¨You left me no choice Riku¨ Sora replied, but he didn´t get a response which worried him as he turned around and saw his best friends face and saw his eyes wide open his body motionless as he ran over to Riku. ¨Riku, Riku please answer me Riku¨

Sora didn´t get a response as Riku layed there on the ground motionless.

¨No no no no¨ Sora said shaking his friend as he layed there as reality hit Sora harder than anything in life, because Riku was dead. ¨What have I done¨

And just like that Sora Began his dark descent.

1 Year Later Twilight Town...

Sora was wearing a black coat with black gloves and black shoes as he fought against Xion who had helped Roxas escape him.

¨What did we ever do to you too deserve this¨ Xion asked as blood leaked out of the corners of her mouth.

¨YoU hAvE lInGeReD iN tHe LiGhT fOr To LoNg¨ Sora said his voice sounding like that of his own crossed with Ansem´s, Xemnas´s, and Xehanort´s. ¨I tHiNk It´S tImE TwIgHlIgHt ToWn Is EnGuLfEd In DaRkNeSs¨

Xion charged at Sora as he raised the Keyblade of Hearts and brought it down in a hammer swing ending Xion with a single strike as she dropped to the ground and her keyblade dematerialized.

¨You... will never.... walk..... in the light...... again¨ Xion said weakly as she took her final breath as her body became a crystal and shattered it´s pieces floating up into the air and dematerializing.

¨As If I cArE¨ Sora said as the keyhole for the world opened up as he unlocked it for the heartless and walked away in a corridor of darkness.

7 Weeks Later Traverse Town...

Roxas looked down at a young boy with black hair, amber eyes, a pair of cat ears and a cat tail, but human in appearance as he materialized both his keyblades and handed them to the boy.

¨When the right time comes you will use these to bring back the worlds into the light¨ Roxas said as he patted the boy´s head. ¨But until then these won´t materilize until you need them most¨

And with those words Roxas left the boy as he disappeared and it wasn´t long until news reached Traverse Town of Roxas´s death which had come within a 2 months of him arriving in this world. The boy who he entrusted his keyblades to grew up into a punk of sorts, but still caring for those around him, dressed in a black tank top, brown leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, dark blue jean pants, two belts around his lower body forming an X, black combat boots, a red bandana tied around his neck with the ends of the bandana reaching down to his knees, and a black beanie on his head with two holes for his cat ears to stick out. The young boy stood atop the roof of the Cafe Bar in the first district staring up at the sky as a young girl with similar cat features, but with brown hair and slits for pupils appeared on the ground floor.

11 Years Later The Present Traverse Town...

¨BIG BROTHER MOM SAID TO COME HOME BEFORE DINNER GETS COLD¨ the little girl shouted, but didn´t get a response. ¨ISAAC DID YOU HEAR ME¨

¨YEAH AMBER I DID I´M COMING DOWN¨ Isaac shouted in response as he jumped off of the roof and landed perfectly on his feet as he started walking with his little sister. 

¨Why are you always up there staring at the sky Isaac¨ Amber asked innocently.

¨I know he died 11 years ago, but in a way I can´t help, but want Roxas to come back¨ Isaac replied gloomily.

¨Isaac we just need to focus on surviving for now¨ Amber replied hoping her older brother will listen.

¨Yeah your right Amber¨ Isaac said as they walked into the second district and into their hotel room where a certain blond haired girl around Isaac´s age was waiting with an older woman with brown hair, cat ears and a cat tail in front of the hotel´s dinning room.

¨Good your to see your still alive Isaac¨ the blond said as he blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

¨Well Sora hasn´t come here yet so obviously I´d still be alive Maria¨ Isaac replied as his mother hugged him.

¨Well of course but in these times a mother can´t help but worry for her kittens¨ Isaac´s mother said causing him to blush as Amber laughed at their mother´s choice of words.

¨Ok Leane we should let them eat their probably starving¨ Maria said as Leane let her children go as they opened the doors to the colossal dinning hall with various people from various worlds eating meals as Isaac and Amber walked in, but not before Isaac walked over to his closest friends here Cloud and Leon.

¨Hey guys how you holding up¨ Isaac asked as Cloud finished a bite of his sandwich and Leon finished taking a sip of his coffee.

¨Could be better¨ Cloud said as Isaac nodded.

¨Same here what about you and Amber¨ Leon asked.

¨Could be better, but can´t complain¨ Isaac said as they chatted for a bit. ¨I´m going to go grab something to eat I´ll talk to you guys later¨

¨See ya¨ Cloud said.

¨Say hi to your mom for me¨ Leon said.

As the night went on with the various people eating and chatting Isaac thought of Roxas´s final words to him.

´But until then they won´t materialize until you need them most´ Isaac thought as he wondered when the keyblades would answer to him. ´One of these days Roxas I´ll materialize them and then I´ll bring all the worlds back into the light´


	2. Going home... or so we thought

Master Yen Sid´s Tower...

Sora and Riku both walked out of Yen Sid´s tower having finally completed the Mark of Mastery Exam.

¨I´m tired I can´t wait to go home and rest¨ Sora said aloud.

¨Yeah we will, but we need to use the keyhole first half pint¨ Riku replied teasingly.

¨Hey I´ve grown taller Riku¨ Sora replied pouting as the keyhole materialized.

¨Yeah....... but not by much¨ Riku replied as he and Sora shared a laugh as they aimed at the keyhole with their keyblades and a bright flash of light and cracks formed around the keyhole and energy pulsed out of the keyhole as the duo then disappeared.

1 Hour Later Traverse Town 4th District...

Sora and Riku both slowly woke up as Sora was the first to notice where they were.

¨Huh what are we doing in Traverse Town¨ Sora asked confusedly.

¨Wait what¨ Riku asked as he noticed to. ¨We were supposed to go too Destiny Islands not Traverse Town¨

Sora and Riku looked around hoping to find an answer, but were unaware that they were being watched.

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop...

Cloud, Leon and Isaac where all standing on top of a rooftop as they stared down at Sora and Riku.

¨That´s Sora all right, but how the hell is Riku here I thought he killed him¨ Leon said as Isaac was going through a duffel bag he brought with him as he set up an anti-material rifle, layed down on his stomach, stared through the scope and aimed it at Sora.

¨Cloud get ready to extract Riku once I take the shot¨ Isaac said as Cloud got his buster sword ready. ¨Leon if Sora is still standing then I need you to keep him busy¨

¨What about you¨ Leon asked as Isaac layed still on the ground.

¨I´ll kill any heartless that try to interfere¨ Isaac replied.

¨Sounds good to me on three¨ Cloud asked.

¨One¨ Leon said.

¨Two¨ Cloud said

¨THREE¨ Isaac shouted as he fired and what happened next surprised him.


	3. Friends to Enemies

Traverse Town 4th District...

Riku heard the gunshot as he pushed Sora out of the way and was knocked off balance as a small crater formed in the ground were the bullet hit.

¨What the heck was that¨ Sora asked worriedly.

¨UP THERE¨ Riku shouted as he fired off a dark firagra.

Meanwhile on the rooftop...

¨OH SHIT¨ Isaac shouted as he blocked the dark magic with his gun which broke in half on impact sending him flying back into a chimney on the next building over.

¨ISAAC¨ Cloud shouted.

¨YOU OK¨ Leon shouted as well.

¨I´M FINE JUST GRAB RIKU AND DISTRACT SORA¨ Isaac shouted as Cloud and Leon jumped to ground. ´Dammit since when the hell can Riku use dark magic´

Cloud ran at Riku as he grabbed him around the waist and slung him over his shoulder as he took off running.

¨RIKU¨ Sora shouted as he materialized his keyblade and ran after Cloud only to jump back as a gunblade was swung down in front of him.

¨Your not going anywhere Sora¨ Leon said as he stood there waiting for Sora to make the first move.

¨Leon what are you doing¨ Sora asked confused as to why one of his friends would attack him.

¨Making sure you don´t harm anyone else¨ Leon said as he got ready to fight. ¨If you want to leave then your going to have to fight me¨

(Copy and paste this into a new tab; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Krzeqqjs12A)

Leon charged Sora as he began blitzing him with his gunblade as Sora did his best to block the attacks.

´It´s no use he won´t listen to reason´ Sora thought as he began fighting back the fight going back and forth with no clear winner in sight.

Meanwhile back on the rooftop...

Isaac is pressing down on his left ear with his middle and index finger contacting someone.

¨Cloud let me know when you enter the 1st District once you do that Leon and I will rendezvous with you at the Cafe Bar ASAP¨ Isaac said.

´Got it although I had knock Riku unconscious he tried to fight me so I had to make sure he wouldn´t do any harm´ Cloud said into the earpiece.

¨Alright contact Leon first since he´s fighting Sora once you reach the rendezvous point¨ Isaac said in reply.

´Got it be careful over there Tifa said the heartless have been active in the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Districts including the back streets, the post office and the gardens´ Cloud replied.

¨Understood thanks for info¨ Isaac replied. ¨Over and out¨

´Over and out´ Cloud replied as he hung up on his end.

´Well shit looks like I´m going to have some trouble on the way back´ Isaac thought as he stood up and began limping. ´I´ll have Aerith fix me up when I get back´

Back to Sora and Leon...

Sora used his final form as he sent Leon flying into the fountain as he pressed his index and middle finger on his left.

¨Yeah what is it¨ Leon asked.

¨Who are you talking to¨ Sora asked but was ignored by Leon.

¨Meet you there¨ Leon asked. ¨Ok I´m on my way¨

¨What was that about Leon and what is going on here¨ Sora asked

¨Shut the hell up I´m not telling you shit¨ Leon said as he pulled out a marble sized orb from his back pocket and threw it down on the ground as smoke erupted from the object and Leon disappeared from sight.

¨AERO¨ Sora shouted as a small tornado surrounded him and got rid of the smoke, but Leon was gone from sight as he beelined it for the 3rd district.

Meanwhile with Isaac...

Isaac was doing his best to get from building to building, but slipped and fell into and alleyway in the 3rd District.

¨ARRRGH¨ Isaac shouted in pain as he tried to stand up, but fell over. ¨So close and yet so far away¨

As Isaac tried to move shadows and neo-shadows formed from the ground as Isaac noticed this and wasn´t happy.

´Just my luck first Riku messes up my leg and now this´ Isaac thought as a neo-shadow jumped into the air and was about to end him when the last person he expected to come save him had arrived.

¨You ok¨ Sora asked concerned.


	4. Nothing good can come of this

Traverse Town 1st District Cafe Bar...

Cloud sat down at a table drinking some coffee as he looked over at Riku whom he had tied up to make sure that he didn´t try anything even though he was unconscious.

´Odd he looks like him, but at the same time he´s completely different´ Cloud thought. ´What even more strange is that he attacked Isaac with dark magic´

Leon came running from the 2nd District entrance as he took a seat across from him.

¨So how´s the Riku doppelganger holding up¨ Leon asked.

¨Fine, except¨ Cloud paused for a moment.

¨Except what¨ Leon asked curiously.

¨Is it just me or was that magic he used dark magic¨ Cloud asked.

¨I would assume it was because that looked like a spell Sora could use against us except weaker¨ Leon replied.

¨Thought so anyhow where´s Isaac¨ Cloud asked taking a sip of his coffee.

¨Wait I thought he was with you¨ Leon replied as Cloud spit out the coffee in his mouth.

¨What I thought you coming with him he was there in the 4th District with you after I left¨ Cloud said as they both realized the stupid mistake they made. They had left Isaac behind in an area possibly crawling with heartless and no way to defend himself.

¨Oh son of a bitch¨ Leon and Cloud said in unison.

Meanwhile 3rd District...

¨You ok¨ Sora asked the boy behind him as he killed a few heartless that came at them.

¨The hell do you care¨ Isaac asked annoyed, but surprised.

¨Hey I´m just trying to be nice¨ Sora replied as he decapitated a neo-shadow.

´Why are the heartless attacking him he´s their master and yet their trying to kill him´ Isaac thought. ´Something isn´t right here, first Riku is alive, then he attacks me with dark magic and now Sora the freaking king of the darkness is protecting me what the hell is going on here´

Sora finally dispatched the last of the heartless as he walked over to Isaac as he tried to stand up again and fell again.

¨ARRRGH¨ Isaac shouted in pain as his left leg felt nothing but pain.

¨Hey here let me help you¨ Sora said grabbing Isaac´s arm and pulling him up.

¨Go to hell Sora¨ Isaac said with a growl as he pulled his arm away and fell down again this time falling flat on his face.

¨Here let me fix you up¨ Sora said as Isaac shot him a death stare that Sora ignored as he raised his keyblade over his head.

´Oh shit he´s going to kill me´ Isaac thought worriedly. ´Why why couldn´t I have at least been able to say goodbye to everyone´

¨CURAGA¨ Sora shouted as the heal spell helped Isaac wounds fix up instantly.

¨WHAT THE HELL¨ Isaac shouted in shock.

¨Is something wrong¨ Sora asked confusedly as Isaac looked himself over but not before he ran at Sora and punched him in the head so hard he blacked out.

¨I need to get out of here¨ Isaac said as he used flow-motion to scale the wall into the 1st District.

Back in the 1st District...

Cloud and Leon were nervous thinking what might of happened to you as you came running up to them. 

¨Listen we need to get to the hotel ASAP¨ Isaac said as Cloud and Leon nodded with Cloud grabbing Riku and Leon grabbing Isaac as the 4 of them beelined it for the 2nd District hotel.

¨The hell happened¨ Cloud asked.

¨We need to make sure the area is secured and that anyone who can fight is armed to the teeth¨ Isaac replied worriedly.

¨Why¨ Leon asked.

¨Because Sora is pretty damn strong and the heartless are trying to kill him to if this situation leaks into the 2nd District¨ Isaac said worriedly.

¨Then all hell is going to break loose because it´ll be a free for all¨ Leon said finishing Isaac´s sentence.


	5. The Power to Strive

Traverse Town Second District Hotel...

Isaac, Cloud and Leon arrived as Cloud and Leon gathered up all the fighters and got ready while Isaac noticed his mother looking worried as she practically ran up to him.

"Isaac thank goodness your here" Leane said worriedly her cat ears flattened out to the sides as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong" Isaac asked worried about his mother.

"It's Amber her and the boys went to do some exploring and I haven't seem them in 2 hours" Leane said almost crying again.

Upon hearing this news Isaac dashed out of the hotel as he used flow-motion to navigate the area and find his little sister and the triplets.

'Amber, Huey, Louie, Dewey' Isaac thought as he jumped off of a chimney and checked the 3rd District. 'You four better be okay'

Isaac looked around and noticed Sora wasn't here anymore.

"Did he get devoured by the heartless" Isaac asked aloud. "Or did he wake up"

Isaac shrugged as he thought it was wise not to stick around and find out as he hurried up and continued his search heading towards the 4th District.

Meanwhile Gardens Entrance...

Amber and the triplets were hiding inside the greenhouse by the door as heartless roamed outside searching for them.

'Big brother please get here' Amber thought as tears fell from her eyes as an emblem heartless broke through the doors forcing the 4 children to run.

5th District...

Sora was walking through the 5th district with a hand resting on his left cheek below his eye as he felt a small bump forming on his face.

'Why did he attack me after I helped him' Sora thought as he continued his mindless trek in hopes of finding Riku. 'In fact why did he panick when I healed him'

Sora sat down deciding to rest too help ease his head ache.

Fountain...

Amber, Huey, Louie and Dewey were cornered by several heartless as they were quivering in fear as the heartless got closer, but not before a certain humanoid black cat landed behind the crowd seeing the children with a mixture of anger and hatred present on his face.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" Isaac shouted as he felt a surge of energy course through his body.


	6. My Inner Most Darkness

Traverse Town 4th District...

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" Isaac shouted at the top of his lungs as a pillar of light shot straight up into the air and several more pillars of light came raining down on the heartless killing the majority of them as more came.

"B-big brother" Amber asked scared out of her mind as Isaac looked down at her.

"Get away from here and run as fast as you can and don't look back" Isaac replied giving his little sister a serious look.

"But" Amber started, but was cut off by Isaac.

"I SAID GO" Isaac shouted even louder than before.

Amber and the triplets ran as fast as they could while Isaac stayed behind to deal with the heartless that seemed to be fixated on him specifically.

"As for the rest of you" Isaac said as he turned and faced the small army of heartless. "I'll make you suffer for attacking my little sister"

That's when a large body charged Isaac as he raised his arms across his chest to block it and as his hands closed into fists he closed his eyes as the large body hit him sending skidding a few inches back, but unscathed.

"Gah... that... the best... you got" Isaac asked as a dark aura surrounded him as he opened his eyes his pupils were now slits and his eyes gave off a murderous vibe itself, the very air itself suffocated with the darkness that eminated from his body. "Because if that's all then your going to have a bad time"

Isaac charged the heartless and began punching, kicking and scratching them killing each one upon impact.

"I HOPE YOU ALL SUFFER" Isaac shouted as he threw a large body into the air jumped up and dropped kicked it into the concrete below creating a large crater. "BECAUSE I'M JUST GETTING STARTED"

Meanwhile Post Office roof...

Maria was staring at the battle. No massacre that was going on below in fear.

"Isaac I can't let you fall into the darkness" Maria said as she raised her left hand into the air as thundaga rained down on all of the heartless surrounding Isaac.

Back to Isaac...

Isaac was confused as to why all of the heartless died when suddenly he saw Maria come around the corner.

"Maria what are you doing here" Isaac asked.

"Making sure you don't make a huge mistake" Maria said as she summoned Star Seeker. "Isaac you need to gain control of yourself the darkness will only use you as a puppet"

"Your a keyblade wielder" Isaac asked venom present in his voice as he felt anger and envy towards his best friend. "Since when can you wield a keyblade"

"Since four years ago his majesty King Mickey trained me and gifted me his keyblade" Maria said as she wore a black skirt, a white dress shirt, a red bow tie around her neck, black leggings and black women's flats.

Isaac got into a boxing pose as Maria did a pose similar to Riku's except both hand were gripped on her keyblade.

"This is for your own good" Maria said.

"Hell if I care I'm going to break that key" Isaac replied angrily.


	7. Bringing Light to A Heart of Darkness

Traverse Town 5th District...

Sora decided to head back towards the 4th district as he began to run and run until entering the post office running through it and finally making it out as he heard what sounded like fighting up ahead and went to investigate.

4th District Maria and Isaac...

Isaac charged Maria as he went in for an uppercut seemingly aiming for her, but striking her keyblade as Maria blocked the punch.

"Isaac please I'm begging you snap out of it" Maria said as she dodged another attack hesitant to attack her friend whom she had known since they were kids. "I don't want you to get hurt"

"SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL" Isaac shouted as he went in for a reverse spin kick aiming at her torso but again striking her keyblade, but this time knocking her off her feet as he ran at her about to attack her when suddenly a keyblade was swung at his chest sending him flying back.

"You ok" Sora asked as he turned and looked at Maria.

"What are you doing here" Maria asked frustrated.

"That's what I want to know first Riku and I use the keyhole to go back too Destiny Islands only to wind up in Traverse Town, then some of our friends attack us for some unknown reason, and he keeps acting hostile towards me"

Sora pointed over at Isaac whom stood back up.

"SORA" Isaac shouted as he ran at him throwing several punches at him as Sora blocked them all. "I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE"

"What did I do" Sora asked as he knocked Isaac back by pushing him.

Isaac didn't respond, but attacked more and more as Maria jumped in deciding to help Sora.

"I don't know if you just look like him or what" Maria started as she looked over at Sora. "But I can tell that you don't have a hint of darkness in your heart"

"I don't know what your talking about, but I will help you out anyways" Sora said as he took his battle stance as Maria did the same.

"Don't hurt him badly he's my friend I just want to make sure he doesn't get consumed by the darkness" Maria replied.

"Got it" Sora said as he and Maria charged Isaac whom charged them as well.

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXddeN08Nu0)

Sora went in performing combo after combo after combo while Maria just used every last offensive magic spell she used to hit Isaac as he took several hits, dodged others and just shrugged most of them off like they were nothing.

"I WILL BREAK THOSE KEYS" Isaac shouted as he lunged at them, but was sent flying back by another keyblade wielder.

"RIKU YOUR OK" Sora shouted in excitement to see his friend alive and well.

"I am I finally managed to talk some sense into Cloud and the others" Riku said as he took his battle stance with Way to the Dawn ready.

"We need to end this" Maria said as Sora and Riku acknowledged and the three of them rushed Isaac all releasing 1 devastating strike against him as he took a few steps back turned and looked at them as he smiled a sincere apologetic smile before collapsing to ground as the dark aura around his body dispersed.

(End Song)

"Is he ok" Maria asked as she walked up to Isaac as he rolled him over onto his back.

"I don't know" Riku replied worried they may have seriously injured him or worse.

"I don't think we hit him that hard" Sora said as he thought for a moment. "Did we hit him that hard"

That's when their worries were put to rest when suddenly they heard what sounded like loud snoring looking around before finally realizing it was coming from Isaac.

"Please mom... I can't eat fish.... I'll be sick if..... I do" Isaac said while sleep talking as a bubble expanded and shrunk from his right nostril his mouth wide open.

"Let's head back" Maria said as she rested Isaac on her back carrying him piggy back style as the 4 of them made their way back towards the 2nd district.

Meanwhile on the post office rooftop...

A young man who looked like Sora, but older and with amber eyes wearing an organization 13 uniform was staring down at them.

"PaThEtIc" Sora said as a young man waring an organization 13 uniform walked up beside him except he had on a black helmet.

"We ShOuLd Go ElImInAtE tHeM" the young man said as Sora shook his head in disagreement.

"No VaNiTaS wE'lL wAiT fOr NoW iF tHeY pRoVe To Be A mAjOr ThReAt ThEn We CaN kIlL tHeM" Sora replied as Vanitas nodded.

"Of CoUrSe My LoRd" Vanitas replied as they both disappeared into a corridor of darkness.


	8. Battle for the keyhole part 1: Assault on the 4th District

Traverse 2nd District...

Isaac woke up, but with the worst head ache he ever experienced as he walked towards the dining deciding to eat something and when he got there everyone (Except for Tifa, Cloud and Leon) had their weapons drawn on Sora and Riku, but mostly at Sora.

"Listen I don't know what's going on but your making a mistake we're not who you think we are" Sora said as Isaac groaned.

'I can't belive I'm going to do this' Isaac thought as he stood up on a table put both his index fingers in his mouth and let out an extremely loud whistle.

Everyone turned and looked at the humanoid black cat wondering what was going on.

"OK LET THEM GO THIS SORA IS DIFFERENT THAN THE KING OF DARKNESS WE ALL KNOW AND HATE" Isaac shouted as a few people questioned him. "HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME TWICE BUT INSTEAD HE HELPED ME AND MARIA OUT"

Everyone seemed confused.

"HE HEALED ME AFTER RIKU TECHNICALLY BROKE MY LEG" Isaac said earning an audible 'Sorry but you did kind of deserve it' from Riku. "AND HE HELPED BRING ME BACK TO MY SENSES WHEN I LET THE DARKNESS POSSESS ME"

Everyone seemingly calmed down and lowered their weapons as Isaac got back on the floor as Sora and Riku walked up to him.

"Thanks" Sora said as Isaac glared at him.

"I don't know nor do I want to know the fuck you two are because there is no way your the king of darkness or his dead ex-best friend" Isaac said as he got a prime rib dip and sat down.

"Hey there's no need to be rude" Sora said annoyed with Isaac's attitude.

"GUYS THERE'S A HUGE NUMBER OF HEARTLESS IN THE 4th DISTRICT" Yuffie yelled out as Isaac stood up and so did Sora, Riku and Maria as Isaac took off running before anyone could protest earning some growls of annoyance from Maria and Riku as they ran after him with Sora following behind.

4th District...

Several hundred shadows and neo-shadows were running around the 4th district along with some soldiers and large bodies.

Isaac ran at the heartless using a pair of short swords both held in a reverse grip as Sora, Riku and Maria showed up shortly with their keyblades ready.

"With this many heartless out and about a boss should be nearby" Maria said.

"Or the keyhole" Sora said.

"Or both" Riku finished.

"Get ready cause this going to be long and hard" Isaac said.


	9. Battle for the keyhole part 2: Back up Back Down

Traverse Town 4th District...

Sora, Riku, Maria and Isaac were dispatching both pureblood and emblem heartless left and right easily.

'Isaac we're coming to help you' Cloud said into Isaac's ear piece as the humanoid black cat dodge rolled out of the path of a large body and cutting it's back killing it.

"NO CLOUD STAY BACK AND DEFEND THE 1ST AND 2ND DISTRICTS" Isaac shouted into his ear piece as several neo-shadows lunged at him all at once as he spun around decapitating some and cutting others in half at the waist line. "WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T ABANDON THOSE WHO CAN'T FIGHT WE'LL HANDLE THE HEARTLESS"

'Alright but don't do anything stupid' Leone replied.

"No promises" Isaac said as more heartless charged him as he charged them as well unleashing a flurry of blows against the creatures of darkness killing several as a large body charged him forcing him to block, but breaking his swords in half in the process.

"ISAAC" Maria shouted as the humanoid black cat went flying into a wall crashing into a window breaking it upon impact and collapsing to the ground.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING" Sora shouted as he ran after Isaac killing any heartless that either got to close or blocked his path.

"SORA" Riku shouted as a large golden suit of armor punched him towards the 3rd district.

"GO FIND SORA I'LL HELP ISAAC" Maria shouted as she ran over to Isaac's side as she noticed he wasn't seriously injured. 'Thank goodness he's alright, but it looks like I'll have to use my ultimate magic'

Maria concentrated as she disappeared into a pool of lighting that hovered a few inches above the ground as it moved around killing heartless left and right.

"YOUR FINISHED D-THUNDAGA" Maria shouted as one last lightning bolt struck the ground killing the last of the heartless, but soon heard a loud howl as a large wolf like heartless was standing over Isaac. "ISAAC"

Maria ran forward blocking the attack only to be swept aside by the heartless's other arm as she landed in the fountain, but the heartless followed her.

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop...

"MaStEr IsAaC aNd MaRiA hAvE eNgAgEd ThE wErEwOlF" Vanitas said as his master stared at him through a corridor of darkness.

"WhAt AbOuT tHe OtHeR sOrA aNd RiKu" Sora asked. 

"ThE gUaRd ArMoR oMeGa Is FiGhTiNg ThEm As We SpEaK" Vanitas replied. 

"GoOd ReTuRn To HoLlOw BaStIoN At OnCe We WiLl NeEd To PrEpArE fOr ThE nExT rAiD" Sora replied as Vanitas complied and stepped through the corridor of darkness, but not before glancing back at Isaac.

'IsAaC yOu'Ve GrOwN aLoT sInCe I lAsT SaW yOu AlL tHoSe YeArS aGo' Vanitas thought as he walked through the corridor of darkness as it closed

Back to Isaac and Maria...

Maria was being knocked around like a rag-doll by The Werewolf as Isaac tried to stand.

"No please" Isaac whispered winded from the impact he suffered earlier. "Please just stop"

The Werewolf ignored him and continued assaulting Maria as she finally slammed into a lamp post collapsing as the heartless walked up to her raising both of it's arms.

"NO DON'T" Isaac shouted as he ran over towards them, but was ignored. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE"

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_U2OTUfYEM&pbjreload=10)

Isaac raised both his arms as a bright white light engulfed his right hand and black electricity engulfed his left hand. As for what happened next all that was heard was an extremely loud metallic clang as Isaac blocked the arms not with his own arms, not even with his broken swords, but with Roxas's keyblades the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion.

(Song End)


	10. Battle for the keyhole part 3: Roxas Lives

Traverse Town 2nd District...

Tifa was running around punching and kicking heartless, while Cloud was cleaving other heartless apart with his buster sword and leon was cutting them up or gunning them down or doing both with his gunblade.

"Good thing Isaac said to stay" Cloud said as he cleaved a large body in 2 with one swing of his blade.

"Yeah who knows what would have happened" Tifa replied as she grabbed a soldier and broke it's neck. "Because I sure as hell don't even want to know what would have happened.

"Well either way clear these fuckers out and defend the area" Leon said as he ran past them shooting a neo-shadow in between the eyes. "I'm going to help Seifer out in the 1st district"

"Got it" Cloud and Tifa said in unison as Tifa kicked a shadow at cloud who cut it in 2 vertically.

Leon left the duo as they soon dispatched all of the heartless when a corridor of darkness opened and out stepped a young man wearing a black coat, black gloves, black boots and a black helmet shielding his face from view stepped through it.

"Who the hell are you" Cloud asked as Tifa ran at the visitor only to be grabbed by her neck and lifted up by 1 arm.

"I aM cAlLeD vAnItAs" Vanitas replied as he tossed Tifa aside like a rag-doll.

"TIFA" Cloud shouted worried about her.

"I'm fine Cloud just take care of him" Tifa replied before blacking out.

"Your going to regret that" Cloud replied as he charged Vanitas with an over head swing only to be stopped by Vanitas's keyblade Void Gear.

"ThAt ThE bEsT yOu GoT sTrIfE" Vanitas asked taunting Cloud.

"SHUT UP Cloud shouted as a loud click was heard and a moment later Vanitas jumped back avoiding a blow from a smaller sword that came out of Cloud's buster sword.

"So YoU uPgRaDeD yOuR bUsTeR sWoRd It SeEmS yOu MaY bE mOrE oF a ChAlLeNgE nOw ThEn YoU wErE bAcK tHeN" Vanitas replied dodging another swing from Cloud's swords. "VeRy InTeReStInG"

"You going to fight or are you just going to gawk at my blade all day" Cloud asked annoyed.

"ThIs MaY cOmE aS sUrPrIsInG, bUt I'm NoT hErE tO fIgHt YoU" Vanitas replied.

"And why should I believe you" Cloud asked as Vanitas tossed him a white envelope with the heartless emblem on the seal and on the front it was addressed to Isaac from Roxas!?!?

"GiVe ThAt To IsAaC i'M sUrE hE wIlL lIkE wHaT tHe CoNtEnTs oF tHaT lEtTeR HoLd" Vanitas replied stepping through a corridor of darkness and disappeared.

"What the hell is going on" Cloud asked himself confused.


	11. Battle for the keyhole part 3: Night of The Wolf

Traverse Town 4th District...

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Krzeqqjs12A&t=18s)

Isaac did his best to keep The Werewolf's arms from reaching Maria as he kicked it as hard as he could in the stomach and surprisingly it actually worked sending the large heartless flying back into the fountain as Isaac looked back at Maria who was looking at him.

"Isaac you" Maria started, but was cut off.

"These belonged Roxas, but he passed them on to me" Isaac said dematerializing the Oathkeeper and grabbed Maria as he used flow-motion to get onto a nearby rooftop. "Stay here I'll handle this mutt"

"But Isaac" Maria started, but again was cut off by Isaac.

"Your injured and I happen to be in better shape than you" Isaac retorted.

"Fine, but I'll provide magic support" Maria said.

"Deal" Isaac said as he jumped down to the ground as he summoned the Oathkeeper again as he held both keyblades in reverse grips.

The Werewolf howled as it charged Isaac who simply side stepped and slashed it across the face as it reared it's head back and roared in pain covering it's eyes with it's hands.

"FIRE" Maria shouted as Isaac dodge rolled out of the way as the fire ball struck the heartless burning it as it roared even louder.

"TAKE THIS" Isaac shouted as threw his keyblades at the heartless as they struck it and came back to Isaac's hands.

"THUNDER" Maria shouted as a large bolt of lightning came down and struck it their foe.

'Time to end this' Isaac thought as he rushed the heartless jumping up into the air getting ready for a dive attack when suddenly The Werewolf disappeared into a corridor of darkness as it closed, but unfortunately for Isaac he crashed into the fountain face first, landing on his tail and got soaking wet.

"ISAAC YOU OK" Maria shouted and all she got in response was a high pitched pained groan from Isaac. "DO YOU NEED ME TO USE CURAGA"

Again Isaac let out a high pitched pained groan.

"Your right that's a stupid question" Maria replied. "Curaga" 

Isaac was healed as he stood up.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW" Isaac shouted as pain shot through his head and tail.


	12. Battle for the keyhole part 4: Dark Knight

Traverse Town 3rd District...

Sora barely recovered from the devastating punch that the Guard Armor Omega threw at him as the large armored heartless landed in front of him.

"SORA" Riku shouted as he ran over to him.

"Riku I'm fine" Sora replied as he quickly drank a potion to heal himself.

"We need to end this now" Riku replied.

"Right" Sora said as he and Riku took their fighting stances.

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiovst-mNV8)

Sora and Riku both rushed the giant heartless attacking it's arms and legs as it tried to stomp on them or punch them or even slap them.

"Riku aim for the limbs" Sora said as Riku nodded.

"Alright" Riku said as he used Zantetsuken on both legs as they fell over motionless.

"Nice one, now it's my turn" Sora said as he used ARS Arcanum and blitzed the arms until they fell over.

"Now to aim for the head" Riku said as he and Sora stood side by side as Riku fired a dark firagra and Sora fired firagra both hitting the head as the torso and head fell over.

(Song End)

"We did it" Sora said, but unknown to him the legs floated upwards as the feet became claws and the arms became legs, as the torso flipped upside down, and the helmet opened revealing amber eyes inside as the Guard Armor Omega became the Reverse Armor Alpha as the armor changed from gold to silver as it raised it's right "arm" and swung at Sora.

"LOOK OUT" Isaac shouted as he blocked the swing with his keyblades as Maria followed him and struck the limb with her keyblade.

"Isaac, Maria your ok" Sora said relieved that his new "friends" were safe and sound.

"That wolf we were fighting gave us the slip so we decided to come help you guys out" Maria replied.

"Thanks because we're going to need it" Riku said as he, Sora, Isaac and Maria all took their fighting stances as Isaac took a stance similar to Roxas's, but holding his keyblades in a reverse grip.

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lV21f6OCiAU)

The Reverse Armor rushed them as it's arms and legs detached and began attacking them individually.

"What the hell how is it that these damn limbs are so strong" Isaac asked dodging a stomp from it's hand/leg.

"Don't know don't care just kill it" Maria replied dodging a punch from it's foot/fist.

"Let's do a link attack" Sora suggested as Isaac and Maria looked at him questioningly as he explained the process.

"Ok then let's do it" Maria said as they all jumped back and rushed forward at once.

"ISAAC" Isaac shouted throwing his keyblades at the heartless as his keyblades spun around the body striking.

"RIKU" Riku shouted as he did the same and his keyblade did the same except vertically.

"MARIA" Maria shouted as she shot all forms of offensive magic at the heartless.

"SORA" Sora shouted as he blitzed the heartless as he then finished it with an over head chop going in between the eyes and ending between it's "legs" as the armor fell apart and died as a large crystal heart floated into the air and disappeared.

(Song End)

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AMAZING" Yuffie shouted running over along with everyone else as they talked about the battles they endured.

"Isaac those weapons" Leanne started as Isaac looked his mother in the eyes.

"Mom these are keyblades, these are what Roxas entrusted to me" Isaac replied as Cloud remembered the letter from Vanitas and handed to Isaac explaining the situation as Isaac stared at him confused. "Is this some kind of sick joke"

"He's real Isaac he grabbed me and threw me aside like a rag-doll" Tifa said as Isaac opened the letter and read it's contents as tears came to his eyes for it read:

To my little brother Isaac,

I am alive and well, but I cannot see you for I am being held prisoner by Sora and Vanitas, if you are reading this then that means that you have peeked their interest. Whatever you do don't take them lightly for they are both extremely dangerous if you have unlocked the keyblades then train with all your might. I wish you the best of luck.

Your adopted older brother,  
Roxas

"He's... he's alive" Isaac said as his tears fell upon the letter.

"Who's alive" Sora asked as Maria explained everything to him.

"WHOA YOUR ROXAS'S LITTLE BROTHER" Sora and Riku shouted in unison.

"Adopted, but yes I thought he was dead" Isaac said. "But after reading this... I need to rescue him"

"No" Maria said.

"Why not" Isaac asked.

"It's not just you" Maria replied as she held a hand out to Isaac. "Because I'm coming with you"

That's when Sora stepped forward as well as he placed his hand over Maria's hand.

"Even though you tried to kill me" Sora said as he looked Isaac in the eyes. "I will help you out no matter what"

Riku stepped forward as he place his hand over Sora's.

"Because as of today we're in this together" Riku said. "And we're not taking no for an answer"

Isaac looked at the trio as he smiled.

"Alright then" Isaac said as he placed his hand over Riku's. "Starting as soon as we recover we're going to do everything we can to stop the darkness from spreading"

That's when Leanne walked over to Isaac as she seemed upset.

"Isaac" Leanne started as Isaac looked over at his mom.

"Mom don't worry I'll keep my promise to Roxas and I'll stop Sora" Isaac replied.

"I know you will" Maria said as she smiled with tears in her eyes. "And that's why I'm asking you three to look after my little kitten"

Isaac was about to protest when Sora, Riku and Maria stepped forward.

"You can count on us to keep Isaac safe" Sora said with a salute as everone walked back to the 2nd district to celebrate the victory.

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop...

Vanitas was staring at Isaac as he sighed.

"IsAaC i'M sOrRy, BuT i CaN't TeLl YoU iN pErSoN" Vanitas said as his helmet retracted revealing none other than Roxas's face. "BuT i DoN't WaNt YoU tO gEt HuRt"


End file.
